Hiding in Plain Sight
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Tony has an insatiable thirst for what happened in Budapest, though in his attempt to find out he learns the answer was right in front of him.


**I am in Saskatoon again, a totally wonderful way to spend the first week of spring break. To be honest, I've only drafted half the chapters of the sequel, so I hope this can tide you kind and loving folks over until I finally write that gosh darned story. In a perfect world, I would have all 30-40 chapters written and written before I start publishing. Then maybe a chapter a week, to make people have pacing or something. But that story might have to wait, because I'm not amazing on the harp yet. **

**Have fun!**

* * *

"What happened in Budapest anyways?" Tony asked inbetween bites of shawarma. I had been called out of my debriefing to experience the wonder of a team meeting that Tony had called, supposedly to make game plans and organize our resources, but I suspected he was actually just trying to get under our skin and find out more about our personal lives. Fury warned be about this annoying trait the eccentric billionaire had. Thor was sitting across the counter top, a large amount of food in front of him. Bits of lettuce were getting caught in his beard, which was making me sick. Natahsa had stepped out to receive a phone call, probably something important and top secret. Clint and Bruce were excitedly talking and sharing stories, as well as looking at some pictures on Clint's phone, or they were until Tony burst in.

"Oh nothing really. Just some stuff, a sticky situation. Not that big of a deal." Clint replied cooly, taking a big bite of his wrap and setting the phone on the table. A piece of beef fell back into the box. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bruce open a book he had smuggled and started reading while he ate, clearly trying to keep out of trouble. Was I the only one who wasn't hooked into some of that newfound technology or totally trying to ignore the family bonding moment we were supposed to be having. It made me a little sad, but I wasn't up to date with the rituals of this new generation. But this was the only family that I had, so maybe I should just learn to enjoy their little time and generation related quirks.

"That couldn't be everything. You two always bring it up. Training, team bonding, debriefing, that time I tapped into your phone line and email. There is no reason you needed to order that many diapers over the internet, with over night delivery. We, and by that I mean I, need details." I shifted in my seat awkwardly, not sure if I wanted to be a part of this conversation. There was an upcoming storm, I could feel it.

"Seriously, nothing happened but a rather intense fire fight that we barely escaped. Now if you don't shut up, so help me god..." Clint trailed off, and Thor lifted his head from the to-go box of food.

"You spoke of a god. Well I am here mortal, what ails you and how may I assist?"

"Thor, he meant it as a threat. But not that kind of threat, so put Mjolnir down." I had to tell the bold man, before he accidentally blew off Tony's head. Tony was leaning back in his chair, socked feet on the counter, pushing his empty to-go box over as he casually started scrolling on his phone. The usual smirk he wore on his face like a taunt dissapered.

"You tricky little circus boy! Whoever filed the report gave the bare minimum of information, and made it really hard to fill in details. Nothing at all about how you and your partner totally worked together and kicked but, you just put down how the mission got compromised and that you were totally not expecting such a firefight. Therefore, there is something that you two are hiding."

"Tony, I'm warning you. Stop. Now." Clint was tense, leaning forward with his hands clenched so tightly the knuckles were white. Bruce quietly excused himself from the table, taking a meansure to prevent any unwanted visit from the hulk. How thoughtful of him. Kind of reminded me of those fine guys back when I was in the army, the ones who would help and strive to make all enviroments safer.

"Tony, please remove your feet from the table and stop pestering Clint. He's asked you to stop." I politely asked, trying to avoid conflict. After some hesitation, he swung his feet off the counter and sat up, still scrolling on his phone.

"Ease up, Capsicle, I'm just having a deep emotional moment with Legolas right now. It's just some friendly banter."

"Nay, I do not believe your words Iron man. Director Fury told me this was the sort of mischief to expect from you." Setting his elbows on the glossy black counter, Tony tried his very hardest to make the situation less serious.

"This is my house, I'll do what I want. And if that is a giant showing of Rocky Horror Picture Show, complete with strangers in costume throwing bread at the screen, so be it."

Natasha walked back into the room, phone in one and at the coat she had worn in the other. She looked professional and distant, as always. "Clint, the call was from Fury about our new babysitter. We have to go have a meeting with Coulson 2.0 before they're hired though, so let's hurry up." I could only fear what Tony would say, seeing as he was easily the most reckless and careless of the entire team.

"No one is leaving this room until I know what happened in Budapest between you two. Was it marriage? Babies? I know! Barton came out of the closet, didn't he." Natasha's reasonably relaxed body tensed subtly, and I was sure that she was contemplating sticking the heel of one of her shoes through Tony's head. It would teach him to not meddle in other people's personal business.

"Where's Bruce?" She inquired, spoken in a soft voice.

"He's cool. Plus he doesn't keep secrets from me, so that means he's allowed to leave the table." This was getting crazy, and I didn't like it. This was my only family, and I didn't like it when they fought. Hopefully this would be over soon and then we could get down to the real business and make a list of our resources and draw up a table of responsibilities and duties. He made me leave the house in the middle of a really good piece of modern literature, something I may never be able to forgive him for.

"Nothing happened that you need to knkow. I saved his life, he saved mine. We were under attack and could have just as well died, as well as caused an awful lot of unneeded drama. Now, we have to go."

"You're not telling me something, so the doors will stay locked until I get some truth out of you two." I could see the cogs turning in Natasha's head, probably putting together a lie that would fool Tony.

"Fine. Clint and I were in a sticky spot in which he accidentally lost contact with Coulson and proposed to me. After we said our vows we mysteriously got back in contact with Coulson, and have been happily married ever since. Now we have to leave or 2.0 is going to be upset." Clint got up, and before they left, Natasha made a point of kissing her husband in front of Tony, driving her story home.

"So Lady Widow and Hawkeye are married?" Thor wondered out loud. Tony answered before I even though of the words I would use.

"No. She's the best spy that SHIELD has. Her secrets have secrets, and half of them are lies. I bet that what she told us she also tells to the newbies that she has to train to keep them from accidentally falling in love with her. Not that it works. Have you ever heard of Agent Talpash?" He looked at both of us, and I couldn't say I had met with him in all my work with agents. "Of course you haven't, because she killed him."

"It probably was a lie, but it also is their own story and they will tell it to you if they want. After all, it isn't your business." I pointed out as Bruce came back to the table, sensing that we were now a group of peaceful souls. Or so he thought.

"If it wasn't any of my business, then they shouldn't have been bringing it up. I'm naturally curious, and I like to know everything there is to know about the people I have to work with. Plus those two are hiding something and I want to know what it is. How come she works so well with him, but none of the rest of us?" Before I could tell Tony that Natasha and I got along just well Bruce cleared his throat.

"Well, for starters you clearly never knew that Clint kept a blog. It even says so in his file, and agents monitor it to make sure that he's not spilling any of our top secrets. It's mostly about his family life though, with his wife and child. He was showing me pictures of his baby too, the cutest little demon you'll ever see. For someone who's always hooked into the internet, I'm surprised you never stumbled upon it. It even tells what happened in Budapest, when they had their vacation sabotaged by new SHIELD agents who were learning how to seizing a target. Turns out Natasha never told him what was going to happen, so newbies were nearly killed because he thought it was the real deal. He also invited me over to have coffee sometime. What a nice guy. Unless you asked him what happened in Budapest, because he likes to put on a good show."

The look on Tony's face was priceless.

"Oh, and Natasha hates you now. I hope you know that. If I were you I would sleep with one eye open, because locking all the doors and windows won't help with anything if she does decide to go after you."


End file.
